The Fire Versus the Thief
by Coletterby
Summary: Its amazing how one night can change your entire life. John and rogue are engaged ... until remy and touch comes along
1. chap 1

Hello to everyone out there. I confused myself with my old fic so I decided to start this one instead. I promise I won't make anyone mad and so I hope you will like it more. Anyway enough blabber from me and here is the story.

Rogue was wandering the streets lost deep in thought. Tonight was her four-year anniversary with John and they had a special date planned. They had invited a few of their closest friends and were planning to dress up and go to a snazzy restaurant for a meal. Rogue had left the mansion to get away from Kitty's constant fervor for changing clothes. If she heard 'Rogue, do you think this dress makes my butt look _that_ big?' one more time, she swore she was going to scream.

She already had her clothes chosen for the evening but considering the time she supposed she should be getting back. She shrugged off the feeling that she was being watched and began walking back to the mansion looking over her shoulders which was why she walked directly into the man leaning on the side of the building beside her who caught her by the elbows as she stumbled.

"Cherie you should watch yourself for if Remy was not here to stop you, you would have just walked into a brick wall and got a bump on that belle face of yours."

Rogue felt the heat rising in her face as she looked up to find the man's eyes and instead met his gaze through a pair of sunglasses. 'There is something wrong about those eyes' she thought to herself. Then she suddenly realised she was still in this man's arms. She pulled back and muttered "Sorry I have to go."

"Don't leave on the account of Remy, ma Cherie. He means you no harm." He smiled down at her as she took her eyes off his sunglasses and chanced a look at the rest of him. He was tall and lean with scruffy auburn hair and lips that could make a saint sin. She realised that she hadn't said anything for several minutes.

She closed her mouth and then opened it again saying, "I'm sure Remy doesn't but Ro… I mean I need to leave." She smiled in a strange sort of way and bypassed him without a backward glance, meaning she tried to glance back but caught herself halfway through and carried on marching.

"Be seeing you, Cherie." She heard Remy call. If she had looked back she would have seen him melt into the shadows. But she hadn't and so she didn't.

Rogue cautiously peeked her head out the door, then, concluding it Kitty free, walked full tilt into John. Rogue's mouth dropped. John was wearing a tux and had done something to his hair to make it sleek instead of the normal mess it usually was. She looked at his face and saw the same fascination playing on his features. Meeting her eyes they both said "wow".

She shook her head, she felt like she was thirteen again and having the crush of her life. She tried to think of something to say and instead was left speechlessly staring at him, mouth opening and closing.

"Nice goldfish impression," John said, his jokey smile changing the effect of the tux completely. She smiled back at him as he offered her a bunch of red roses, and then offered her a single flaming rose from behind his back.

"I was going to give you a corsage of burning roses but I don't think it would have been a good thing to have pinned to your dress,"

Rogue went forward to him and enveloped him in a tight hug and whispered, as close to his ear as she could get without touching, "Happy Anniversary."

The restaurant was a French delicatessen where all the waiters looked liked frogs, smelt like frogs, or offered you frogs. It had taken a long time for the group to order because every time one of the waiters arrived they had a tendency to laugh. Eventually the scary French chef had come out. They stopped laughing pretty quickly after that.

After the shared desserts had been taken away, (ice cream for Jubilee and Bobby, cheesecake for Kitty and Peter and Flambé for Rogue and John), John stood up. "We'd like to make an announcement," He began. He pulled Rogue out of her chair, "And we thought that our closest friends should be the first to know that Rogue and I have decide to get married." There was a silence quiet enough to hear a pin drop then a shriek came from Jubilee and Kitty's direction and they both jumped up and hugged Rogue. The guys were a little more reserved "Good going" and a couple of nods were all they were up for.

The girls however danced Rogue over to the waiter to order more drinks, however the man in the trench coat was no waiter. He raised Rogue's hand to his mouth and kissed it. Rogue's mind was stuck in overdrive, how could he kiss my hand without being all dead, when she heard him whispered, "Bonjour again ma Cherie."

If you likey review and tell me so, If you no likey review and tell me so. If I get more likey than no likey I continue writing, if I get less likey than no likey I change stuff and continue writing. If all the likey above confused you review and tell me that too. I think that's about enough randomness so just review.


	2. chap 2

Bonjour my friends I have come from the land of purple dinosaurs to bring you this updation. I would have updated before this but I couldn't find the time. I decided to spend tonight writing it because the thoughts of going in and facing my friend tomorrow without having updated felt kinda like a death sentence to me. Well I'll shut up now and hope that my writing is more interesting than me yawning.

Rogue's mind had went into overload. This could not possibly be happening. The guy she had ran into this afternoon was not supposed to appear when she was at an engagement party, correction her engagement party. The fact that she couldn't help but feel attracted to him was slowly over riding John's voice in the back of her head. Rogue realised that she still had her hand in Remy's and was relishing the touch. The fact that she was engaged drifted from her mind and all she could see was the man in front of her. She began to move towards him her head turned upwards for a kiss when,

"Rogue … what the hell?" Rogue snapped out of her trance and realised that she was nearly standing in Remy's arms.

"This is so not what it looks like," Rogue said to Kitty.

"Rogue! You're engaged. Like what are you doing?"

"He touched me and he's not dead," Rogue's embarrassment was beginning to feed into anger as Kitty reminded her about John.

"What?" Kitty looked as confused as Rogue felt. Tired of explaining Rogue put her hand up to Remy's, somewhat bewildered, face. "See,"

"You found the place then did you mate," John had appeared behind them completely unaware of the conversation that had taken place a minute ago. Rogue quickly dropped her hand while Kitty stared at her with shocked eyes. Remy nodded, a small smile gracing his features.

"Wait," Rogue said, "You two know eachother."

"He's staying at the mansion tonight and the professor told me to look after him," John replied. "He looked like a decent enough guy so I said sure."

"So he's not joining the Xmen?" Rogue asked.

"As far as I know ma cherie, I am probably only spending the night though if the company is always this good you never know," Remy replied this time.

'Should I be worried that I'm hoping he'll stay?' Rogue thought to herself.

"And Rogue's got, like, a secret admirer," Kitty was chatting to a couple of the other girls that had decided to visit.

"He is not a secret admirer Kitty," Rogue called over the hubbub. After they had left Rogue had sworn Kitty to secrecy on the whole, Remy can touch me thing. Just because she could touch Remy didn't mean she wanted to end her relationship with John.

"Sure Rogue. Anyway, I think he was a waiter," Kitty said.

"He was not a waiter," Rogue replied through clenched teeth. Kitty seemed to be coming down with short-term memory loss because Remy was in a room next to John's. For heaven sake they had walked him home!

"Well he kinda looked like a frog," Kitty commented, hoping to get a rise out of her gothy roommate.

"He did _not_ look like a frog," Rogue said, her eyes blazing.

"Ooh Rogue's getting defensive," Jubilee chanted at her.

Before she could come up with a good enough reply a silent voice rang through the mansion.

'Can all senior Xmen please report to my office please.'

Rogue took in a deep, cleansing breath and got up and walked out of the room.

Sooooo, what do you think. Please send me plenty of suggestions and other comments through the almighty button below. I know it's a bit short but consider I'm writing this very late at night. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter I had great enjoyment seeing the amount of people who reviewed so thanks very much. You can reuse the button below you know, go on you know you want to.


	3. chap 3

Apologies on the absense of updation on my part I have been so preoccupied with … stuff that I … forgot. Please don't hurt me.

Rogue stormed out of the room. She could not believe she had just shouted at Kitty. It wasn't Kitty's fault that some gorgeous new stranger who could touch Rogue had appeared at her engagement. And it definitely wasn't her fault that she was attracted to him … wait stop right there. She never said she was attracted to him. Did she?

"BOO!"

"Ahhhh!" Rogue shrieked and turned round to see John so close she should have sensed him beside her. "John, what the hell are you doing?"

"I was just coming to pick up my lady fair," John's grin had a florescent glow in the semi twilight of the hall.

"Your lady fair?" Rogue asked skeptically.

"My lady fair." John clarified for her.

"You've been reading again haven't you?"

John whipped his glove covered hand over her mouth, "Shhhh, not so loud, someone might hear you," He scanned the hallway cautiously.

"John we're in the middle of the hallway where no one can hear you scream so how the hell is someone going to hear us talking?" Rogue replied, exasperated.

"How do you know there isn't a whole mob of Jamies behind one of those doors. They could be listening to every word that we say!" said John, who had suddenly developed a nervous twitch. He began to scan the doors on either side of the hallway, jumping when he heard the slightest noise. Rogue looked at him nervously from the other side of the hallway. She came to a stunned realization.

"John when have you last had sugar?" She said with a half grin on her face. Whenever John didn't have sugar for more than three hours he began to get severe withdrawal symptoms which, everyone had decided, were worse than John at his normal hyperactive self.

"Five hours," said John as he twitched again.

Luckily Rogue came prepared for such occasions. She dug a half melted chocolate bar out of her pocket and handed it to him.

"John, Rogue come in," The professor said as they arrived at the door. They walked in and sat down beside Peter and Bobby. "Now I would like to talk to you all about something that happened tonight." Rogue began to get a proverbial bad feeling about the meeting. Sensing her tension John took up her hand in his and began to rub the top of it with his thumb. "Tonight John, Rogue and a few of their friends went to a restaurant…" Rogue didn't hear any more she blanked out, this could not be happening. She had been so careful that John hadn't found about what had happened between Remy and her and now the Professor was going to announce it to everyone. "So please join with me to give congratulations to Rogue and John," Wait, this can't be right, why would he say Rogue and John unless … She looked down at the lump underneath her glove. The engagement, Rogue thought as everyone began to applaud. "That is all I called you for, you can go."

Rogue stood up to leave with John. A wide grin began to spread across her face. She couldn't believe that she forgot about the engagement and that she had thought the whole meeting was about Remy being able to touch her.

"Rogue can I have a word before you go." Aww crap. John looked at her enquiringly but she shook her head and walked back inside the room. If the professor had found about her and Remy she didn't want John to hear it at the same time.

"Yes Professor?" She said, her mouth felt like she had swallowed sawdust.

"I heard that you met Gambit tonight,"

Rogue delicately raised one eyebrow. "Who?"

"Remy, I heard you met him tonight." Please no, please no, please no, Rogue chanted inside her head. "I was wondering if you could give him a tour of the mansion."

"Oh thank god," The Professor looked at her. "Did I say that out loud?" He nodded condescendingly. "What I _meant to_ say was, what room is he in?" She thought for a moment and then added "and why isn't John doing it?"

"John has homework and he's in the room opposite Scott's."

"I'll go right away." Rogue said turning her back for a hurried exit.

The Professor opened his mouth to say thanks but Rogue had already sprinted away.

"And this is Kitty and Jubilee's room, and this is John and my room," Rogue was walking down the corridor with Remy counting out the doors as they went past. "Speaking of John I need to kick his ass," for making me have to do this, "So if you want to follow me," incase you drown yourself in the swimming pool, not that that would be upsetting, "I'll reintroduce you and then we can continue the tour," with John cuz I'm not leaving without him.

Rogue pushed open the door with all the force she could muster which caused John, and his at that moment lit lighter, to fall off the bed. Rogue's chest of drawers beside him went up in a puff of smoke. Rogue and Remy's mouths dropped. John hastily jumped back. After putting out the flames on the outside he opened the drawers to dampen the ones inside. He understood that lighting up Rogue's underwear was not the way to calm her down. He turned round to see Remy nearly hanging off the doorframe in laughter and Rogue's I'm-going-to-kill-you stare aimed at him. Rogue's eye began to twitch.

"I swear I did not mean to do that,"

"As repayment you have to come with us on the rest of the tour," Rogue grinned evilly.

"But I already got out of that," John whined putting on his puppy dog eyes. Rogue's eye began to twitch again. "Eeep, don't hurt me!"

"Don't worry we only have one stop left," Rogue evil grin widened.

"Why do I think that's a bad thing?"

"Get dressed into something normal and get your butt out into the hallway in five minutes or else!" Rogue grabbed Remy by the scruff and dragged him out of the room.

Rogue leaned up against the wall and took a deep breath.

"Where is our last stop, ma cherie?" Remy asked her, mimicking her stance on the other side of the hallway. Rogue felt her eye begin to twitch again.

"What?" Remy asked, a worried tremor in his voice.

"Don't call me ma cherie," Rogue replied in her menacing voice. She wished she could turn around and march straight into bed and curl up with a good Stephen King book, but instead she was stuck showing a stupid randomer around the mansion.

"But it suits you so much better than Rogue,"

"So?"

Remy was saved from having to reply by John coming out of the room. "So where are we going?"

Rogue grinned evilly. Where else could she take the pyromaniac to get her own back. "Logan's room."

Press the button. Press the button. Review my story. Review my story. Tell me what you think or I'll burn you or email you burning stuff. Tell me what you think or I'll burn you or email you burning stuff. Get the point. Get the point. I can't stop talking like this. I can't stop talking like this. Shoot me now. Shoot me … bang … Owww.


	4. Chap 4

Thankyou to everyone who reviewed. It makes my day when I come on and someone has reviewed.

Crimson Lipstick --- I know Remy's accent sucks in my story but what do you expect. I sucked at French so now I do German. I have read many other Romy's I just suck at remembering to stick in Frenchness.

Yogie16 --- I promise I won't shoot myself permanently

Edwards Backup --- you wouldn't know what I was doing if you had a microscope to view my brain with.

Everyone else thanks 4 reviewing and I will try to update sooner next time

"Rogue are you _sure _we have to do this?" John said, putting on his whining voice. "I mean we could just not knock on the door." Rogue swung round to regard the two shrunken 'men' behind her. The sight of John's knees knocking together and Remy acting like John without sugar, was enough to stop her from making any comment. She did, however, have a very evil grin as she turned back to face the door.

She lifted her ungloved fist and planted three solid knocks on the door.

"Yeah?"

"Logan open up. Its Rogue, John and some new guy."

The door swung back with an ominous creaking noise and Logan appeared behind it …in a pair of black boxers. Rogue's mouth dropped, "Gee Logan, you couldn't have put on some clothes before you came out."

But Logan wasn't listening. In fact, as soon as he stepped out the door his claws came sliding out and he stood back, preparing to rush them. Meanwhile Remy had pulled out three playing cards and was using John as some sort of shield. Rogue had a moment to wonder what the hell Remy was going to do with three cards before she screamed. "Guys, guys, GUYS!" All three of them turned round to listen to Rogue. "As much fun as it would be to watch the three of you beat the crap out of eachother, why don't you..," She pointed at Logan, "Put some clothes on first, because if you attack Remy now, then you'll have to run past me. If you don't wear any clothes that would go badly for you."

Logan looked puzzled at this logic as if the animal inside him had taken over his thought. After a minute of scowling he realised what she had said and, after glaring evilly at Remy, stalked back into his room. "He goes NOWHERE!" Logan shouted through the door.

They all put on we are good children smiles at the door and then John and Rogue turned round to Remy.

"Run," Rogue whisper shouted at him, "Go outside and I'll see you at the pool in a couple of minutes." Remy nodded and creeped silently back down the hall.

"Why didn't I hear we'll see you?" John asked, a note of panic in his voice.

Rogue grinned mischievously at him as the door swung back open, revealing Logan in his slightly tattered Xmen uniform.

"Where the hell is he!?" Logan snarled. He glanced about before making many references to Remy's parenting.

"Logan, John has something to tell you." Rogue interrupted the wolfman's tangent of curse words.

He growled at her. Rogue's eyes narrowed as she met his directly on. They glared at eachother until Logan dropped her gaze and turned back to John, who whimpered and mimicked Remy earlier by pulling Rogue in front of him.

"Fahn, I'll tell you," Rogue said rolling her eyes. "John proposed and I said yes."

Silence reigned for several minutes before Rogue cocked her head to one side and said, "What's that Professor? You want to see me immediately?" She chanced a glance behind her and noticed John with a look of silent horror on his face shaking his head. "I'll be there in a minute." She had her evil grin back on her face by the time she turned back to John. "Play nice," She told him and grabbed his ever present lighter out of his pocket and said, "I'll take this," she leaned in and give him a quick kiss until she could feel his power run through her in a jolt, "And this and I'll see you later." John looked up with undisguised horror at the softly growling wolfman. "Eep?"

Rogue waltzed down towards the pool, flipping John's lighter and congratulating herself on such a marvellous plan. Not only had she got back at John but she got of telling Logan the full details of their engagement such as they now got their own room, complements of the Professor. She strolled leisurely pondering to herself what John and Logan's conversation would be.

"Eep!"  
"Grrrr!"

"Eep!"  
"Grrrr!"

"Eep!"  
"Grrrr!"

She grinned to herself. She couldn't help but steal John's lighter as she left. Not only did she know that John would have tried to set fire to Logan if she'd left it, but she found his power addictive in a way she had no words for. She had enough control not to set anything else on fire (several months practising with John had helped her achieve this) but she couldn't help but set of a big flame every time she opened the lighter.

Flick

Whoosh

Flick

Whoosh

Flick

"Arrgh!"

'Wait' She thought 'Isn't whoosh supposed to come after flick'

She swung around to the unexpected sight of Remy trying to bat out un-putt-out-able flames from his forehead. She was stunned for a few moments before she remembered she could control the flames. She called the flames to her hand and played with them for a few seconds before looking back at the slighty smoking Remy. She sniggered in spite of herself. The ultimate male model had suddenly turned into the one eyebrowed bonfire man.

"Dat wasn't being very friendly ma cherie." Said the disgruntled Remy. "I don't be remembering burning as one of the things to do when you meet a person."

Rogue calmed herself down before answering. " You didn't tell me you were behind me and besides I've been shooting up flames a long time before you started burning. You should have noticed and not walked into them." Remy's mouth dropped in outrage. Rogue took notice and shook herself mentally. "I guess I must have taken more of John than usual. Sorry 'bout that." She began to walk off putting the ball of flame out as she did.

"Where we be going ma cherie." Remy asked when he caught up with her.

"For a walk. The more false scents you leave behind, the less likely I am to have to go up against Logan again."


	5. chap5

Soz it took so long for me to update but I've been kinda busy with mocks coming up groan. Who knew the combination of add maths, maths and physics would have been the worst ever things to take??? Ok so I did but not counting me who would have known?

"Remy cannot be believing dat cherie bes doin dat!"

"Doing what? Taking on Logan, lying to Logan or leaving John alone with Logan?" Rogue asked without looking over her shoulder.

"Burning Remy's eyebrow off! Remy cannot bes believing dat you did dat!" Rogue turned around to face the eyebrow clutching Remy for her next comeback.

"Well Rogue cannot be's believing that Remy just walked into to the huge flame that was coming out of her lighter … John's lighter … whatever!" Remy decided she might burn him intentionally if he continued talking so he closed his mouth for a few minutes before trying to start another conversation.

"Dat be's being a cool power CherrrrrrRogue" Remy quickly changed the word he was about to say as CherrrrrrRogue turned round and glared at him.

She sighed sadly, knowing what was coming soon. "Yeah it is but I don't think I have it any more." She pulled John's lighter from her pocket and lit the flame "See," she said as the flame just sat and winked at her.

"See what?"

"Uhhh never mind," She turned around to Remy just in time to see the look of dawning comprehension appear on his features. He opened his mouth to talk but was rudely interrupted.

"So enough about me. How's … something?" Rogue thought it was the best conversation starter that she'd ever come up with on such short notice.

The look on Remy's face was clearly saying that she wasn't getting away without answering the unasked question.

"Fahn my power is to steal other mutants powers, life-force, memory…" She trailed off.

"How?" asked Remy softly.

"By touchin' them. Just one touch is enough to kill." She shook her head as if to clear of all the bad images that were coming to her. "And if that's not bad enough they stay there. The people I mean." She pulled her hands through the white streaks at the front of her hair and turned to face away from him.

Her pain cut through him like a knife. He didn't need to see her face to know there had to be a tear trickling down it. He could have said something to comfort her but he didn't. He turned away realising why she had flinched whenever he touched her. Obviously she had been afraid of absorbing him. _Just one touch is enough to kill._

"Cherie?" Remy asked tentatively.

"Yes?"

"If one touch be's enough to kill then why does Remy still bes here?"

"I don't know. I mean I've only just met you but I can touch you but I've known John for years and I can't touch him. IT'S NOT FAIR!!!"

I'm sorry this chapter is reaaaallllyyyy short but I promise the next chapter will be a lot longer and there will be less than a month's interval before the next chapter arrives. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Reviews always make me smile. J


	6. chap 6

I would just like to point out that my evil friend Saitlinn is making me do this even though its her turn to update (me and edwards backup take it in turn to update) poke. I would also like to point out that my mocks are next week too and I will fail them because I have taken time out to update so I expect your updation soon…very soon…or else. That applies to everyone else out there too.

Right then. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed I know how hard it must be for you to over stress yourselves by pushing the big blue button and send me thoughts and (much needed) suggestions on this story. I would also like to point out that I no longer have a copy of this story…until I go on the internet and print it off… so I'm writing this from memory. If I contradict myself or repeat myself please tell me via the big blue button.

Thought for today: if you were colour-blind at birth and saw what we see as red as blue but then if you learnt that the colour blue (to us, red to us) was red then surely no one would ever know you were colour blind. So think, we could all be colour blind and what we see as red is someone else's purple except they learnt it as red so they think that purple is red. Weird and confusing. Huh?

Anyway on with the story

Meanwhile in a doorway outside a forbidden room

"Eep!"

"Grr!"

"Eep!"

"Grr!"

John's eeps had been growing more and more frantic since Rogue left. Logan was starting to get one of those twitches that Rogue had turned into an art form and it was scaring John just how similar they were. 'Well I suppose she has absorbed him several times, she probably got it from him.' Frowning at the logic he was making John realised that it had been his turn to say something.

"Eep?" he said a millisecond too late.

Logan's face contorted from rage to fury. "Why you little…!" he shouted and started towards the petrified John. Not a moment too late the professor wheeled his way forward.

"I would prefer it if you did not hurt my students while you are here Logan." He said making himself known to the barely human animal man standing in front of him.

John, feeling the focus of the wolf man's focus go off him to the professor, decided that leaving now would be a good decision.

"Eep eep eep eep eep eep eep?" John silently cursed his tongue that was too scared to say anything other than eep. Surprisingly the professor understood exactly what he meant.

"Yes John. You can go."

John ran off down the corridor making happy eeping noises as he went. The professor turned to do likewise.

"Hey Chuck?" Logan said

"Yes Logan?"

"How'd you know what Fireboy was trying to say?"

"I didn't. I just thought of the one question I would ask put in the same situation and answered that one."

"Oh,"

John's brain guided him out onto the grass in front of the mansion where he stopped to stare around hoping to catch a glimpse of a southern beauty or a …Remy. Unable to see them he resigned himself to an evening of feeling sorry for himself in his room sorry their room. That was going to take some getting used to.

So absorbed in a discussion with himself about what the room was to be called, it was some time before the shouting and screaming made its way into his subconscious. He stopped for a moment getting that proverbial bad feeling. Turning towards the sound he realised something. Rogue… in trouble … He needed no further encouragement to run down through the forest in the direction the sound had come.

Rogue could feel the psyches clawing at her. Drawing her back to their level in her brain.

__

"Welcome back, Rogue. It's been too long," the sleazy voice of Magneto whispered all around her.

'He can't harm you Rouge.' She told herself only to hear it too echoing around inside her mind. To her surprise she heard several people laughing and wondered who else was there in the dark. Apon thinking this, lights lit up a dark room in her mind and suddenly that was all she could see. She turned around, horror stricken; to see who was trapped with her.

"Hey ya Rogue. Long time no see." She looked over to see Bobby and John having a game of pool in the corner. The image was blurred but somehow she knew it was them.

"What are you guys doing in here?" This time she didn't hear a voice echoing around the walls and that gave her courage to look around and see who else was in there. Logan was leaning up against a bar being served by Magneto.

Logan saw her staring. "Hey kid, ever think of putting in an alcoholic bar? The normal one sucks!"

"There are under 18's in here Logan (N/A I have a feeling it could be 21 in America but hey). We can't have fifteen year old Bobby drunk in my head! That would just be freaky." Rogue found herself relaxing in this unexplored corner of her mind and she let go of the tension that was keeping her tied to the outside world. The instant she did the images around her became more focussed and she could see the burn marks on the walls and the scratches on the bar top.

__

Home. She thought and it echoed around her drawing her close.

John pushed his way into the clearing. The first thing he saw was Remy backing away from him, hands raised.

"Remy swears, he did nothing."

John followed his gaze. He was too late.

Hope you enjoyed that. Actually hope everyone except Caitlinn enjoyed that. She couldn't enjoy that cuz I forbid it. At this point in time I would like to point out that I do not have a black hole for a brain and that wouldn't even be possible. I admit that things go in there and never come out but that does NOT mean I have a black hole for a brain. Cotton wool maybe but not a black hole. GET IT! Thank you all very much for putting up with the random blabberings of a deranged gcse student. It's very much appreciated. Especially everyone who reviews. Those people all makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside.

Coletterby xox

Ps. To Caitlinn poke update! And don't try telling me this is only 100 words.


	7. Chap 7

Hello everyone. I have come from the land of nod to bring you this updation. Its been too long I know but mocks caught up on me and I suddenly realised that if I didn't start working I would end up without enough money to buy a computer so I could update and so I decided to put my updation on hold. Hopefully you understand. I decided to update before Saint Patrick's day was on us because after that I knew Easter is due to make an appearance and once my siblings come home I never do any updations (not that I do that many when they're not around but hey!) Anyway, thanks for all the reviews as normal they are proof that I don't have a black hole for a brain cuz I can remember them all. They are stored in random parts of the cotton wool type structure that is my brain!

"Sooooooo…What am I doing here?" Rogue asked to no one in particular. She had spent the last ten minutes pacing relentlessly around the room that, according to the occupants of the room, was part of her brain. In response, Magneto barely glanced up from the DIY of non-alcoholic cocktails pamphlet he was reading, Logan didn't turn around and just shrugged his shoulders and Bobby didn't even look up from where was making a small grotto of ice sculptures that John was promptly melting every time he had his back turned.

After a while John seemed to notice she had spoken and, after melting one last ice sculpture, stalked over to her. "John, what the hell am I doing here?" Rogue asked.

"Glad to see your stay here has improved your language luv," John replied, a slightly evil grin forming across his face. Rogue was not the least bit amused by the attempt at humour and promptly slapped him across the face. "Tell me…" she slapped him again, "what the fuck…" slap. "I…"slap, "am doing here!"

With each slap John looked more and more horrified until he finally curled up into a little ball on the floor, moaning, "No… you're mean!"

Rogue looked down at herself, 'Why am I doing this?' she thought. 'A couple of minutes ago I was worried about this guy finding out about Remy incase it hurt him and now I'm slapping him across the face when he's the only person who's making an effort to communicate with me. I am such a bitch!'

Realising this she put all her strength into remaining calm and knelt down beside John who was still curled up on the floor. 'How did the line go to heal a broken friendship? Oh yeah'

She put her hand underneath his chin and raised his head until she could look into his eyes. "I'm sorry"

__

Outside of Rogue's head

"You." John said quite calmly but with an insane glint in his eye.

"Remy be's doin not'ing," Remy held up his hands as if to ward off any attack as he was backed up.

"You," John repeated. An insane grin made its way onto his feature. "You die now," he blinked once and flames billowed out from behind Remy cutting of any chance of escape. "You harm Rogue. " The tree behind Remy was engulfed in the flames and quickly charred to nothing. "Pyro kill you." He said matter of factly. The flames blossomed all around John. Soon the only thing that would be left of Rogue's attacker would be burnt hair follicles.

The first sign the teachers had that something was wrong was when faint puffs of smoke began rising out of the trees. Thinking John was playing one of his tricks again, Ororo picked up Bobby and began making her way towards the smoke.

The closer they got to the fire, the more obvious it was that his blaze wasn't meant as a joke. They exchanged alarmed glances and began to jog towards the blaze. They both knew that John never used his powers needlessly and he would never make a blaze as big as the one that was now threatening them fore fear he would lose control. Something must have gone very wrong for John to have lost it this much.

"Sorry. I'm really, really sorry. I never meant to hurt you." Rogue said almost to herself.

"Re-Really?" John asked, rolling his puppy dog eyes at her. His face looked as if it had under gone some major beating. Rogue was appalled.

"Did-Did I do all that?" she said, her eyes taking in the swelling of his cheek and the eye that was rapidly blackening. John tried to avoid looking at her to spare her the truth but Rogue had seen it anyway.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry. I just…" she trailed off.

"Lost control?" John finished for her. She looked at him confused. He shrugged. "It's this place. Whenever you arrive here it warps your good and bad natures." He glanced around the room. "Why do you think there's so many burn marks?" He grinned apologetically.

"So that … that wasn't my fault?" Rogue asked, barely daring to hope.

"No." a voice from the corner said. "It was your fault alright. If you hadn't had the urge to hit Pyro then you wouldn't have. Just because this place made you overreact more than usual doesn't mean that it wouldn't have happened eventually." Magneto raised his eyebrows and moved away.

Soz about the shortness of this chapter. I did intend to make it longer but I fell asleep at the keyboard and woke up to find the computer had decided it was fun to turn itself off. I lost half of what I wanted to write and decided that if I stayed awake any longer the same thing would probably happen again so I saved what I had and decided to leave it at that. Pleez review and tell me if ur confusticated or anything. I don't mind if u tell me u hate it (just as long as u don't say my brain is a black hole!)

Luv u lots lik jelly tots

XXColetterbyXX


	8. Chap 8

Sorry I jumped around a lot in the last chap. I wouldn't have jumped so often if I trusted cutting and pasting but the way the computer was acting I didn't want to risk it! Hope you enjoy the next one!

"I don't know what happened Professor," Ororo admitted. "One minute the flames seemed to be fanning towards us and the next minute they stopped completely! I ran forward and saw these three lying on the ground!"

"Ororo, I believe this situation was brought about by things that we don't know everything about. Please go down and check on the patients again." He looked away as her heard the door open and close behind him. 'Kitty and Jubilee, can you come to my office please.'

Several minutes the two knocked nervously at his office. They had heard about the accident through the grapevine and were eager to see if their friends were all right. They entered and finding the office nearly empty took seats opposite the Professor's desk.

"You wanted to see us Professor?"

"Yes, I was wondering if Rogue said anything to you, anything at all, last night. We are looking for the cause of this incident between Remy and John and I was hoping you might be able to spread some light onto it." The Professor said, interlocking his fingers and leaning forward.

Meanwhile, Kitty was doing a bit of quick thinking. 'Betray Rogue's trust, lie to the Professor. Betray Rogue's trust, lie to the Professor.' It was hard for her to pick between the two but her decision was made for her when the door burst open.

"I have good news and bad news," said an out of breath Ororo. "Good news, John's awake and ready to kill something, I haven't figured out what yet. Bad news, Rogue has sunk deeper into her coma. If she falls any further we will have to keep her on an artificial ventilator." The Professor was nearly out of the door before Kitty could speak up.

"I think I know what's up with Rogue,"

* * *

By the time the Professor made it to the med lab, John had already unhooked the various machines attached to him. He was leaning over Rogue when the Professor joined him.

"How's Rogue?" He asked not looking up. "When will she wake up?"

"We're not sure," The Professor replied. "She's currently in a coma and according to Kitty this isn't the first time she has gone like this."

John glanced quickly at the Professor before aiming his gaze down. "The last time she went like this was just after Bobby and her broke up. Apparently she just got so stressed she passed out. We put her into bed and were about to get you when she woke up again. She told me not to worry about her so much and I told her I wouldn't because I would make sure it never happened again. But I failed her; it's all my fault this happened. I shouldn't have proposed, if I hadn't…" he looked down at Rogue as a tear fell from his cheek.

"I don't believe that's quite what happened here John. According to Kitty Rogue has recently found that she can touch your new friend Remy without inflicting harm on him. I believe that it was the stress of hiding this from you that has brought on the condition and I'm sure she will wake up soon enough John. Don't worry, isn't that what Rogue told you?" John jerked his distraught face up in line with the Professor's and without another word, he got up and marched out of the room.

* * *

__

Back in Rogue's head

"So you're telling me, that Bobby tried to eat your head," said Rogue skeptically.

"Yeah! I figured out he'd been watching that Snowdrop the cat thing before you absorbed him. You know the thing where the cat sniffs the other cat and tells it, it has spicy brains? So according to Mags fucked up logic that means that Bobby wanted to eat my head! I mean it makes no sense!" replied John, waving his hands to demonstrate his point. "And if you don't believe me, stand beside him for five minutes! He'll try to eat your head too!" He laughed and then went silent.

"What's up?" Rogue asked him, sensing the change in mood.

"That's not why you're here." He muttered. "We have more pressing problems than Bobby having a thing for eating people's heads."

"Like what?" Rogue questioned. "Oh, you mean like I should be out there playing happy families with Remy and John! What's the point in going back anyway?"

"The point is that the longer you are in here, the smaller the chances of you leaving alive! Rogue do you really think I want to watch you die?" John asked looking distraught. "We have to discuss more pressing matters while you still have a good chance of getting back!"

"Fine! If you wanna discuss go ahead, discuss, but don't expect me to listen!" Rogue said storming off.

"Rogue, wait a minute. The reason you are here is to find out who you really love. If you don't make the right decision now, the repercussions could play havoc on your life for ever!"

"But I already know who I love," said Rogue, who had been struck with a startling sense of clarity. "I love John. Just because I can touch Remy doesn't mean I want to spend my life with him!"

"What about the poem?" John asked.

"What poem?"

"The one you wrote a while ago. The one about giving up love so you could touch."

Rogue racked her brains. "Oh that one. I wrote that like years ago! When I was still dating Bobby! I didn't know what love was, how was I supposed to be able to make a judgement back then about love and touch! It's not like anyone would ever find it… or take it seriously."

"I know someone who would," He looked over at Rogue. She stared at him blankly for a moment before jerking her head up.

"Oh my god! JOHN!"

* * *

This chapter was going to be my one before the last one but I have a cold and can't think anymore. I'll see you in the next chapter!

Ps If you like chapter review and tell me. Coletterby likes reviews! FEED ME REVIEWS!

Please

Pretty pretty please

With a cherry on top J


	9. Chap 9

Hello everyone and welcome back to my story where dreams come true. Wait a sec, no they don't! Aww well. On with the story where dreams apparently don't come true but nightmares make it a habit. Ooh that sounds vaguely threatening. I like it!

"I'll never know if true love is enough

But I'd give it up, so I could touch. "

John finished reading the last few lines of the poem. 'So that's what was up with her last night!' He thought, having a momentary glimpse of clarity. 'She was acting so weird and … and…' another tear rolled down his cheek. 'She was acting so weird' he looked down, ' and I'd never noticed,' He stood up from Rogue's bed and replaced her diary from where he had let it fall. 'I know I haven't been the best thing for you Rogue, but this is one decision I'm going to make right.'

"I'm not going to stand between you and touch!"

"John!" Rogue screamed, sitting bolt upright to the surprise of the Professor and Ororo who were sitting nearby. She scanned the room hoping for some vague hint as to where he might be. The stunned Professor reached out a second too late to stop Rogue from jumping out of the bed and removing the drip from her arm.

"Where's John?" she asked, her eyes dark with concern. "I have to see him! Where is he?"

"He's upstairs in your room sleeping off his incident," said the Professor trying to regain control of the situation, however at the words "Your room" Rogue raced past him not noticing Ororo standing beside the door. Storm apologised for what she was about to do and as Rogue tried to run past her she stabbed the syringe into the side of her neck and depressed the plunger. Rogue turned around looking shocked before passing out in Storm's arms.

__

Inside Rogue's head

"Rogue you have to wake up now!" she opened her eyes enough to see John standing over her.

"John I can't wake up. What do you think I've been trying to do?" she moved herself into a sitting position.

"You're going about this all the wrong way! You are trying to overcome enough sedatives to fell a rhino without any help." She glanced up at the ranting pyromaniac. "Rogue do you think we all stay here because we enjoy the company?" He gestured around the room and heard several agreements and one "I can smell your spicy brains". "You absorbed us so you absorbed our powers. Rogue our powers are at your fingertips, you just haven't seemed to realise it yet." Rogue's jaw dropped in amazement. "You probably won't have much control over them at first but you don't need to control them. If you wake up all guns blazing no one is going to be able to stop you from getting to John!"

Rogue sat back down to collect herself. "Do you mind?" she asked the odd assortment of people. They collectively shook their heads.

"Rogue, if you don't wake up then we're all as good as dead," said Logan.

She looked down at her knees for a few moments. "I'll do it."

Storm stood looking down at the exposed form lying beside her.

"You did what you thought was right at the time Ororo." Said the Professor, who was sitting beside her. "There's no point in worrying about the choices one has made if you cannot go back and change them."

"I know," she said sadly, "but I can't help but wonder why it was so important for her to get to John." She was about to say more but Rogue began to stir. Storm glanced at her watched; it was barely ten minutes since she had given Rogue the sedative. It shouldn't have been wearing off for another few hours yet.

"Storm, step back," said the Professor.

"Why?"

"That is no longer Rogue," he replied and manoeuvred himself away from the bed. Things about the room began to combust and icicles began to form around the bed.

"Professor?" Storm got no further as a large metal trolley plowed into her back, knocking her forward. Rogue's eyes shot open as the Professor's wheelchair went flying backwards into a wall, rendering him unconscious. Rogue swung her legs of the bed and stalked for the door.

As Rogue stalked through the mansion none could stand against her. When she moved she heard rather than saw doors slamming. Magneto was the one in control of them. She sensed movement in front of her and then felt the fervent heat of John's flames. A startled scream made her push her way to the front of the mob and she saw Bobby lying very still on the floor in of her. _You better not have killed him, _she warned John in her head.

__

Don't worry, came the reply. _His own body will cool him down._

She released her hold on the other entities and allowed them to continue to fight. Logan tried to stand against her but Magneto's power to manipulate metal took care of Logan, however Scott who was standing beside him had different ideas. John tried to burn him and bobby tried to freeze him but his suit deflected the worst of them. Rogue pushed her way to the front of the pack and took over her body. She forced herself to dodge the laser blasts and made her way quickly towards him. Before he noticed she grabbed onto his face and braced herself for the onslaught of memories that assaulted her. However none came. She relaxed her grip on Scott's face and her body and allowed herself to slip back inside her mind for the others to take over.

__

Scott? She called into her mind. She heard a groan and moved towards the sound. _Scott? Are you there?_

What, Rogue? She heard the confusion in his voice and pictured the light turning on. She saw Scott siting up, groaning against the wall.

"Are you all right?" she asked. She saw him reorientate himself and get clumsily to his feet. He gazed around with a shocked look on his face.

"Where is this place?" He asked with a note of awe in his voice.

"No time to explain now," she replied. "But welcome to my head." And with that she repositioned herself near the others. They had reached the bedroom door and Magneto undid the lock.

__

Thanks guys, she told them. _I couldn't have done this without you. _She pushed herself to the front and began walking towards the door. _Oh, John? _She called.

__

Yes Rogue?

Scott's in a bad way back there, could you try and help him adjust to life in my head?

No probs. Good luck!

She broke of concentration and started towards the room.

I was thinking a lot before I wrote this chapter which is why it took me so long before I updated. I kept working and reworking the ending and I've finally decided on an end … sort of. I would have continued writing in this chapter however I think this ispossibly the longest chapter I've done yet so its still 2 chapters to go to the end. But trust me there will only be 2 chapters till the end because I don't think I have enough to fill anymore than that. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I've never had this many reviews before! I love you all! I mean peace and love to the flowers man.


	10. Chapter 10

Hidey ho all you little randomers who review my story. Sorry it took me so long to update but this time it really wasn't my fault. Edwards backup decided to sit on her ass and do nothing the entire summer and then decided I should update before her! If her story wasn't so good I might have had to squeeze the life out of her myself, as it is I got Rogue to steal her memories and write up the rest of the story for me. See so now technically my hands are clean of murder and I still get to read the rest of the story. So you see because I was so busy arranging all of that I couldn't be expected to update at the same time … right?

Rogue flung open the door to the room. She glanced around the room trying to notice anything out of the ordinary. The ensuite was empty, the dresser was untouched, but there, by the bed. HURRY! A voice whispered in her head. (A/n just for the record that is her own thought not that of anyone else). She walked towards his vulnerable figure as though unsure of herself. He looked so peaceful lying there asleep.

'I thought he would have done something drastic' she said to herself as she picked her diary up from the floor. She walked towards him, intent on removing the piece of hair from flopping into his eyes, when she noticed something. A red stain had made its way down the bedsheet. A tremor went through her, 'no, oh no. Not now, not like this.' Her thoughts were incoherent as she reached forward to pull that lock of hair back. 'Please no, I know I don't really believe in a god but if there is one, please don't let this be true' she thought as she pulled aside strand to reveal a knife, plunged directly into the side of his neck. She drew back and was about to run when she saw the thing in his hand, the thing he even now clutched to his stilled heart. A piece of paper, a letter, for her.

Dearest Rogue,

I can still remember the day you first came to school. You were terrified to be near anyone because you were so afraid you would hurt them. I knew when I looked at you in that moment that I had found a soul mate, someone who would understand how it felt to be so scared to love and to be loved. I watched as you got together with Bobby but were still so careful not to hurt him that in time that hurt him anyway. When you broke up and I saw the look on your face, the one that said, "I guess I'm destined to be alone" I knew I couldn't let you go. I can still remember how our first kiss brought you away from your pain, how it gave you hope again, how it gave me cause not to end my own life before I had given you back yours.

Rogue, I have always and will always love you, but you don't have to say it. I know that you would do anything to be able to be with someone who you didn't have to worry about hurting. I also know that you would never say anything for fear of hurting me. I know that if I don't go that you would always wonder what it would be like if you were given just one moment with him and I know that I could not stand the knowledge that you wanted something that I couldn't give you.

I knew when I stared down at you today in that bed that a simple kiss wouldn't reawaken my princess this time. But I want you to know, Rogue. That whatever the next life is, be it reincarnation, purgatory or nirvana, that I will always be thinking of you. My first, my last, my only.

Yours for the rest of time

John.

The tears came in a storm down either cheek. She was so blinded by them that she didn't notice John's tearstains at the end of the letter were mingling with her own and making the ink run. She didn't notice either that Remy was standing behind her.

"Remy was speakin' wid him before he died. He made him to look after you cherie and never to leave your side."

The tears ran down her face harder, more than she imagined possible. "How did he know?" she whispered to herself.

"Because he lov'd you cherie. Remy neva knew a homme like him. But Remy has to go cherie and you must come wid him, for he could not break his promise." Remy looked down at the lost child beside him, but her face hardened under his scrutiny and she nodded slightly.

"I'll go with you Remy, just give me a moment to say goodbye." She said her voice unable to rise above a whisper.

He nodded and left the room. Rogue stood up and moved slowly about the room collecting the things she needed. She leaned over and kissed John on the forehead. "My last kiss" she said and she moved away from him slightly. "I never got to say all the things I wanted to say but before I go I have to say the most important one. I…" her voice cracked, but she regained control of it. "I love you too."

Remy was standing outside the door for quite some time when he felt Rogue's sorrow instantly stop. He put his ear to the door and noted the sobbing had stopped. He was suddenly struck with a fear he had never felt in his life. He turned the door handle and let it swing backwards to the wall. John was still lying on the bed as he was before but now there was a figure swinging from the frame of the four poster bed. 'Mon Dieu'. He quickly ran over to it and cut it down. Rogue lay at peace in his arms with her neck turned sharply to one side and he knew there was no reason to check for her pulse. Rogue was dead and it was all his fault.

One more chapter left to go. Apologies for Remy's accent in this chapter I can't actually remember how to write it (not that it was that good to begin with) anyways thankyou all for reviewing as always. Reviews help me overcome the loss of having just killed off my two fav characters in Xmen. I'm considering writing an alternate ending after the last chapter because I had so many ideas on how to finish this fic that it hurt me to waste so many "interesting" ideas. Neways I will see you all in the next chapter, which will hopefully be added a lot sooner,


	11. Final Chapter

Ok, sorry this chapter is so late but I swear for once it isn't my fault. I had it written in my maths book from last year but I think my mum through that out because I can't find it anywhere. I had to rewrite the entire chapter (so it's definitely not as good as the first one) anyways I have to say it was depressing to have to end my story but I hope you all enjoyed it anyway.

Remy knelt down on the grass. He had come back just for the day. After watching John and Rogue kill themselves to be together he finally knew what he had to do about the guilds. He would stop the feuding. The trip back had been hazardous and tiring as he tried to avoid anyone he knew. He finally made it to Jean Luc's home and told he would do it. That's what had brought him back. The guilt of knowing that if they hadn't met him they would still be alive.

He placed a black rose onto the grave and whispered softly, "Remy is sorry. He knows you told him to keep her safe and he failed you miserably mon ami. I know wherever you are it can't be far short of heaven, cuz there can't be two better personne than you."

He heard footsteps behind and spun around his bo staff extended in his hands but he quickly retracted it as he recognised who it was. He stood up to meet the soon-to-be Mrs. Remy LeBeau. She gave him a quick searching look and then said, "When I heard you had left on the day before our wedding I thought you would be out for the final night of singledom. The last place I expected to find you was in a graveyard. I mean even for you that's just weird." She took a closer look at the gravestone. "Who were they?" she asked titling a head towards the headstone.

"Friends of Remy's." he said. She waited for him to go on. "When Remy was 'ere a while ago those two was engaged. She was the untouchable mutant. Her touch drained the life out of people, but they were getting married regardless." He looked down. "Turned out that Remy was the only one who could touch 'er. He killed himself so that she wouldn't be upset about wanting a person she could touch instead of 'im, and she killed herself because all she wanted was to be with 'im. If Remy hadn't met them they would still be alive!" A single tear rolled down from his ruby and black eyes but he wiped it away fiercely. "Before John had killed himself he told Remy to take care of her but he couldn't even do that."

"Remy, it wasn't your fault. Anyway like I heard you say before they are probably in heaven or nirvana or... Valhalla. For all you know they could be together at last."

Remy looked up gratefully. "T'ank you,"

"Come on we need to get back or everyone'll think we've skipped town." He let her pull him to his feet and they began walking away. He couldn't resist looking back one last time and was surprised to see John and Rogue standing waving at him from the headstone. He blinked and they were gone. Shrugging his shoulders he followed his soon to be wife into the sunset and was thankful for what he had. He didn't need to start seeing ghosts as well.

"Do you think he saw us?" Rogue asked.

"Definitely. He may not believe he saw us, but he did." John looked down at her with a smile. "Why'd you want to come back here anyway?"

"To say goodbye, I mean we've been pretty much everywhere and I guessed this would be Remy's last stop before his wedding."

"I hope he knows that I don't mind him not doing such a good job of protecting you. If he hadn't I wouldn't be able to do this." He leaned forward and gave her a kiss. "Advantage of being dead, no life force." He jerked out the way of her swat.

"Do you think you could go up and say goodbye to Kitty for me?" He looked at her questioningly. "I'd do it myself but I think I might cry." He nodded and took off at a joggers pace towards the school.

She turned around to face the headstone and began to read the writing.

To two of the greatest friends

It won't be the same without you

John and Marie

Pyro and Rogue

The Fiery and the Untouchable

Rogue leaned forward and covered the last word. "Not anymore."

Coletterby would like to thank a number of people for all the help and support that got her through writing this story. Extreme thanks goes out to Caitlinn without whom this story would never have gotten finished. Also to all my reviewers including the ones who didn't like it. Without you lot I would never have been able to know how to improve my story (those Remy's accent still sux!). Also The Offspring and My Chemical Romance were the people who contributed most to my story plot. They gave me so many options with their song words that I could hardly decide how to end my story. Anyway thanks to everyone who reviewed and if you liked it then please review because without those I cannot live. Also I've started a new story (a crossover with resident evil and xmen) so if you ever get bored feel free to check that out!

Love u lots like smoking pot

Coletterby xx


End file.
